


CATS: Tales of the Jellicles

by IndianaSolo221



Category: Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Musicals, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23503942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndianaSolo221/pseuds/IndianaSolo221
Summary: The Jellicle moon is bright, and many cats have come to greet you.
Relationships: Bombalurina/Rum Tum Tugger, Demeter/Munkustrap (Cats), Plato/Victoria (Cats), Rum Tum Tugger/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 9





	1. Victoria

The moon shone across the Jellice Junkyard, where no cat was yet seen. The spot in which Old Deuteronomy sat was empty, and the Jellices were sleeping comfortably in their chosen spots. All was silent as the ghostly, lithe figure of the white kitten tiptoed into the junkyard. Any Human would be shocked to believe that such a beautiful cat would linger here, but they could never understand her fascination with the moonlight.

She stood only on her left foot, and lifted her right leg up to the sky. Her eyes opened to view the moonlight, and her right paw drifted up as well. She held that stance for a few minutes before she brought her leg and arm down, scenting the air. Her ears twitched, and she turned her head towards the boarder of the junkyard. However, before she could speak, a wild-furred, red tom jumped in front of her, wrapping himself around her and therefore capturing her. She let out a single wail as she was dragged away from the junkyard, and into the darkness of the night.

Up above the clearing, resting in the old, rusted automobile, laid Munkustrap, the Second-In-Command to Old Deuteronomy. He heard the yowl and his eyes blinked open. He hissed, and realized that he had fallen asleep, when he was supposed to be keeping watch at his post. He leapt from seat of the vehicle, crawled out of the back, and nodded to and fro. He saw sighs of a struggle in the clearing of the junkyard, and leapt down to the spot were Victoria was taken.

He could smell her scent, along with another, musty scent. "Macavity," he mumbled, unaware of a new presence nearby. He turned to see Mr. Mistoffelees staring at him silently, as if he wasn't too sure about what had happened.

"Did you see him?" Munkustrap asked.

It was as if the tuxedo cat immediately knew what 'him' meant. "No, I heard a yowl and came to check it out. It sounded like..." His voice broke as he realized what happened.

"Do you think-"

"Macavity took her, didn't he?

"I- I'm afraid so," Munkustrap sighed, then, his ears perked up, "We mustn't assume the worst. I'll find Jenny and Jelly and see if they might've heard anything. If Macavity hasn't taken her, she would be with them." At that, the skinny, silver-and-black cat ran towards the Bathtub-Nursery, and poked his head through the entrance. Jellylorum greeted with a nod, and Munkus beckoned her to follow him.

"Have you seen Victoria?" He asked hurriedly. Jellylorum shook her head.

"Why, no, I haven't caught eye of her. Is something wrong?"

"I heard a yowl in the clearing, and there's obvious signs of a struggle. I can smell Macavity and Victoria's scent all over it."

Jellylorum's eyes widened. "You must find her. Go, take the Tugger with you. I'll keep watch with Jenny in case she returns, and we'll let Deuteronomy know where you've gone."

Munkus nodded and sprang from his spot towards where Mistoffelees was standing.

"I know Victoria well. I could return her to us," he explained. "I at least have to try."

As if her name was called, Cassandra sprang down, willing and ready to be Mistoffelees assistant. Munkus gave a nod of approval, and as the black-and-white cat began, other cats moved in to watch him preform the same trick he used to return their missing leader to them.

Cassandra curled up in a ball over the spot where Victoria had been taken, and the growing crowd watched as Mistoffelees pulled a great, long sheet from a Ritz crackers box that was laying in the middle of the junkyard. He spread it across Cassandra and waved his hands over her in a zigzag motion. Then, when he tried to distribute his magical dust to the sheet, nothing happened. He glanced at Munkustrap, who urged him to try again. He shook his hands once more, but still, there was no obvious change. The cats watched in awe and confusion as he tried and tried, until lightning erupted from his fingers. He gasped and jerked his hands back from the blanket.

Cassandra had stopped moving.

Mistoffelees gingerly stepped forward and carefully lifted the blanket from his trusted assistant, however, when he did so, he found that she wasn't there. He dropped blanket of red and brought a paw to his face.

The crowd gasped, and Munkustrap's eyes widened.

It was then that Old Deuteronomy stepped up to view the spot where the cats had been taken. Mistoffelees was too embarrassed to look at the great Jellice leader. However, Old Deuteronomy simply took the tuxedo cat's hand and dipped his head. Slowly, the crowd of Jellice cats began to disperse. Mistoffelees' head was low as he pulled the sheet away and placed it where no cat would trip. If his magic had been working, he could've made it disappear, but he figured that even that wouldn't work.

When the crowd had calmed and left them alone, Munkus walked over to Mistoffelees and began to speak, "We must send a search party for her," he watched as Mistoffelees raised his head, "Do you want to come?"

Mistoffelees nodded a 'no' and looked down at his hands. Munkus decided to leave him; at the moment he needed to arrange a search party to find the lost Princess.

He looked around for Tugger, and he quickly found the tall, maned cat standing over the other three kittens, Jemima, Electra, and Etcetera. He seemed not to notice that Victoria was missing, but then again, she never gave him near as much attention as the other three. Jemima scuttered away as Munkustrap walked up, but Electra and Etcetera stayed and watched as The Tugger swayed back and forth. When he saw Munkustrap was coming his way, he stopped and grinned. "What's the problem, Munk?"

"I don't know if you've heard, but Victoria is missing. I'm leading a search party and I'll need you, Skimble, and Plato to come with me."

The Tugger's eyebrow's raised as he heard the black-and-white tom's name. "Taking the kittens out on a search party, are we?"

"Plato is getting older, and he cares about Victoria just as much as anyone else. If I were him, I would want to be searching for her."

The Tugger nodded. "Whatever you say, Munk. I'll go see about Skimble, and you can find Plato." Munkustrap nodded, and sprang away to find the young tom.

***

Skimble and Munkus took the lead, with Tugger and Plato following behind. Munkus was to cross into Macavity's territory, and the rest of the team was to wait at the border. He didn't want Macavity to think that he was coming to fight; although he assumed it would probably come to that.

He walked quietly towards Macavity's territory. The unfamiliarity brought with it a sense of discomfort. At the mention of the place, the kittens would squeal and run to hide behind their prized Rum Tum Tugger, and Old Deteronomy had wished to prevent any cat from having to go there. But every once in a while, Macavity would think up some plan that would force the Jellicles to have to enter into this dreadful place. But nothing compared to the feeling one felt in knowing that one of their dearest friends had been taken there.

It was not long before two of Macavity's henchmen greeted him at the entrance to the tunnel-like place. Their names were Demus and Bumbleorum; they were twins, to be exact. Two tall, scrawny siamese twins that were not so friendly. As soon as Munkustrap trotted up to them, Demus hissed, and Bumbleorum snuck away to tell Macavity that he had a visitor.

After a few minutes, Bumbleorum came from the makeshift den and nodded to his brother. Demus pushed Munkustrap forward, and the Second-In-Command trudged through the muck to meet Macavity. Once they had arrived, the two cats both moved to sit on each side of Macavity. Below him lay Victoria.

She was laying in an awkward position with her arm stretched out over her face as if in self-defense. Fur was pulled from her head, there was a nasty slice in her ear, and her eyes were closed. Across her body were multiple scratches, gashes, and bruises, and her other arm looked broken. Her legs looked almost untouched, as if the even Macavity couldn't bear to touch them. Her ballet slippers were missing, however, and Munkustrap didn't see them anywhere.

Munkustrap growled, and glanced up at Macavity. He bore no expression, and remained silent.

"Let her go. Let me take her, and give Mistoffelees his power back!"

The villian's eyes glowed as he heard the latter part of the sentence, and Munkustrap knew he had made a big mistake. Macavity hadn't taken Mistoffelees' power, but now that he knew it was gone, it would be easier for him to wreak havoc on the Jellicles.

The wild-furred cat nodded. "If you want her so badly, then take her."

Munkustrap ran towards the unconscious Princess and scooped her gently in his arms. He was just about make an exit when, suddenly, another cat sprang out of nowhere and landed upon him. He rolled under the cat's weight and hissed, knowing that if he didn't stay alive, Victoria wouldn't either. He received a few scratches to his back, but was able to grab on to the other cat's tail during the scramble. The cat yowled as he threw him off, and as he ran off to the Jellice's territory, he heard Macavity let out a yowl of attack.

The war was on once again.

***

Munkustrap finally reached the junkyard, but Macavity's cats were catching up to him fast. He gave a warning yowl and every cat stood to alert. Old Deteronomy was suddenly attacked by three cats: One being Demus, another, a cat called Elliroona, the third, Malachite. Bomba and Demeter were cornered by Elimeana, Jacques, and Avanira. Jenny and Jellylorum, who were stationed at the Bathtub-Nursery, were in a tangle with Javamir and Bristlebump.

He knew he had to find a place to put Victoria while the enemies were distracted. He tapped the trunk of the automobile and watched as it rose up. He was shocked at what he found; Cassandra was laying here, curled up in a ball, fast asleep. It was as if she felt someone staring at her, however, and she leaned up, blinking. She saw the battle before her and leaped to join it, allowing Munkustrap to lay Victoria in the same spot, at least temporarily.

After he made sure that the little Princess was safe, he made his way over to help Jennyanydots, who was trapped underneath the hold of the orange-and-black tabby, Bristlebump. Jellylorum was cornered by Javamir, and couldn't help the other Queen. He launched himself at Bristlebump, making sure not to claw Jenny as well. He was thrilled to find that he caught the tabby by suprise, and was able to drag him off of Jenny. The Gumbie cat nodded her thanks, and went to help Jellylorum free herself of Javamir's hold.

Munkustrap glanced back at the closed trunk, glad to see that no one had opened it. He looked around for Macavity, and saw him nowhere. He was caught by suprise, however, when Demus jumped at him out of nowhere, and landed upon him hard. Munkustrap was pinned down by the tom, who was scratching at his belly. He pushed him back, hissing, and drove his unsheathed claws across his face. Blood squirted from the siamese cat's nose, landing on Munkustrap's black-and-white fur.

The tom growled, and grabbed Munkustrap's shoulders, banging him against the ground. The Second-In-Command's vision was getting blurry, and he was close to blacking out. He feared the worse, until he caught a flash of brown fur at the corner of his eye. He heard Rum Tum Tugger's growl and thanked the Heavyside that he was alive. The Tugger pulled the siamese body from Munkustrap and threw it across the junkyard.

"Sorry, Munk, we got a little caught up with these two back at the Sewers."

Munkustrap nodded and replied, "Thanks, Tugger."

His mew was drowned out by a fiery orange Queen, who leapt at The Tugger violently. They spun around in a tangle of fur and claws for a few minutes before the Tugger grew tired, and the orange Queen had battered him severely. Munkustrap intercepted the frenzy, throwing the Queen off of his friend, although he was growing tired as well. The Queen launched herself at him with unsheathed claws, raking them over his eyes. Munkustrap yelled as the blood blinded his vision. He knew he couldn't fight like this, and the Tugger was having a hard enough time pulling her from Munkustrap's face.

A loud, almost humorous yowl was heard by all three cats, and Skimbleshanks came running through towards the orange Queen. He dug his claws in her back and dragged her down from Munkustrap. Munkustrap ran for the automobile, thankful for it's shelter. He could barely climb the pile of junk to get to the doors, however, and found himself stumbling before Bombalurina helped him up. She climbed into the vehicle with him, and he laid still to let her lick his wounds. 

"Munkustrap...your eyes-"

He interrupted her, "Go find Mistoffelees, now!" She did as he said and disappeared in a flash.

Munkustrap waited. The pain of his wounds were somewhat eased, except for his eyes. They burned like fire, and tears streamed down his face, making it a little more bearable, while disturbing the blood on his face.

Suddenly, he heard the door open, and he took in Mistoffelees' scent. The black-and-white tom waved his hands over his eyes, and although his countenance was doubtful, Munkustrap's eyes slowly began to heal. He continued, and slowly Munkustrap was able to see again.

When he was healed, and was once again able to speak, he told Mistoffelees to find Tugger and Skimble. Although he knew Skimble had taken care of the Queen, he wanted to be sure they were both safe. And, with that, he drifted off into an exhausted sleep.

***

When he woke, Old Deteronomy was addressing the cats. It had been an hard battle, and after hours of fighting, they had pushed Macavity's cats out of their territory. They had been lucky, that was for sure, and the great Heavyside Cat had been with them.

Mistoffelees got his power back with the return of Victoria, and the little Princess was easily healed, except for the fact that she would have to wait awhile to dance.

Soon, though, she would be able to dance, and the other Jellice's would watch as she drank in the moonlight once again.


	2. Rum Tum Tugger

The Rum Tum Tugger was a curious cat, especially on this day. He had no obligations to anyone, and he could do whatever he wished. He ran from the Jellicle Junkyard, his eyes glowing with the excitement of a new day, and the prospect of what he might find. His favorite spot, apart from his place in the junkyard, was in the woods. Here was a place untouched by Human hands, full of the beauty that had been seen in every cat at the Jellicle Ball. Here he could listen to the singing of the birds, and maybe even try to catch one as well.

The other Jellicles hated the woods, because they couldn't touch the sunlight or feel the light of the moon on their backs. Most Jellicle's also disliked the feeling of being stuck or secluded by trees, because they made it hard to dance and play. But the Tugger liked the quietness of the place, and the feeling of having something above him. He had grown up in the forest, and he felt protected there.

He wasn't too sure what he wanted to do first. Should he hunt? Should he run a mile, or should he relax? The Tugger finally decided that he would try to catch a bird. But not just any bird. He was going to catch a big bird. He started by finding a tree which he assumed could hold him. He snuck quietly from tree to tree, glancing at the branches of each one. As he did so, he would whisper to himself quietly. Once he had caught the perfect bird, he would bring it to the Jellice Junkyard. He imagined that the kittens would be the first to come examine the bird, and then they would squeal and jump around him with excitement. He loved the kittens, not just because they went crazy over him, but because they reminded him of when he was younger, and much more mischievous.

He imagined that Jennyanydots and Jellylorum would probably walk up to him with great big eyes and opened mouths. Old Deut would probably laugh at his son, and Munkustrap would want to know where he got such a large bird. His dearest friend Mistoffelees would congratulate him, and Tugger would tell the story of how he fought such a large, dangerous animal. Then, Tugger hoped, that Bobalurina and Demeter would come striding up to him-

The Tugger's right ear perked up at the sound of rustling leaves. He glanced up at a large pine tree, looking for what might have made the sound. Going with the assumption that it was probably a squirrel, the tall, maned cat scooted up the tree and sat on one of it's branches. He swore he kept hearing that same rustling sound, but he ignored it and looked up to the sky. The waited patiently for a bird of prey to come by, hoping that his brown mane camouflaged him.

After he had waited about as patiently as he could (which lasted only a few minutes), the spotted cat got lucky. He watched as a sharp, brown hawk came glinding by. He had just prepared himself to pounce, when, to his suprise, a calico Queen brought her front paws down on the hawk. The animal let out a sort of screech as it fell to the ground, it's neck broken.

The Tugger's mouth hung open as the Queen climbed down the tree. "Hey, now wait a second!" He demanded, watching as she held the bird in her mouth.

"What?" She replied sharply, dropping the mouthful of bird.

"That was my meal you just killed, Princess."

The Queen's eyes narrowed. "I killed that bird first. You have no right!" She hissed, threatening to swipe a paw at him.

The Tugger knew she was right; besides, if the situation were reversed, he would've said the same thing. "Fine, take the bird. I'm not hungry anyways." He replied, although to the Queen, he wasn't quite convincing enough. He began to walk away, hissing at himself when the Queen spoke again.

"Who are you?"

He whipped back around to face her, and she could see he was loosing his patience. "The name's Tugger. You?"

The Queen scrunched up her nose. "Tugger? That's...odd. I'm Bria."

The Tugger was growing more irritated as the conversation went on. "Well, Bria, are you going to let me leave, or not?" He asked, now growing impatient and very, very hungry.

The Queen smiled. "No, I think I like annoying you. Where do you live, Tugger?"

"I live in the junkyard, not far from the hotel. Why?"

"I'd like to meet your family." She replied, licking a paw.

Tugger growled, walking towards the junkyard with Bria following behind. "This is just great, I meet her for the first time and she's already wanting to meet the parents."

***

When the Tugger and his new 'friend' reached the junkyard, a crowd of Jellicle cats greeted them. The first cats to acknowledge him were the kittens, who bounced around at his feet. He ate up their attention, and as little Jemima stood up to get a better view, he grabbed her paw and kissed it gently. He grinned as the tortie cat squealed and nearly fell over, and the other kittens, Etcetera and Electra batted him with soft paws. Bria rolled her eyes and walked past them, catching the kittens' attention with the hawk that was in her mouth.

The three kittens walked up to Bria, sniffing the hawk, then sniffing her. The Tugger rolled his eyes in disgust and jealousy. He spotted Jennyanydots and Jellylorum coming to gather the kittens, with their mouths gaping open at the hawk in Bria's mouth.

Tugger watched as Munkustrap leapt down from beside Deuteronomy's side, his eyes wide with curiosity. "Who is this cat?!" He asked.

"Her name's Bria," Tugger responded, greeting Munkus with the flick of his tail, "she brought in tonight's meal."

Munkustrap looked worried, but Deuteronomy seemed grateful for the food. "How very wonderful of you, my dear. Come, stay, and meet the Jellicle cats." Deuteronomy stretched his arms out wide to embrace Bria, who had dropped the hawk in the middle of the junkyard. She climbed up to his favorite spot and approached him carefully, observing his expressions to see how friendly he really was. Then she touched the tip of her nose to his outstretched paw, deciding that she trusted him. Old Deuteronomy laughed, and Bria's fur laid flat.

Victoria was the next cat to approach her, while Munkus and Skimbleshanks were divvying parts of the hawk to each cat. She purred as she walked up to the calico Queen, and Bria turned to get a better look at the white cat. She held a small, soft paw out to Bria, and the calico cat took it, purring back. The two were becoming fast friends.

Jellylorum and Jennyanydots joined Bria for her meal, and proceeded to ask Tugger a million questions about how he found the Queen.

"Technically, I guess I found him." Bria replied, glancing at the annoyed Tugger.

The two Queens seemed not to notice Tugger's annoyed expression, but began to tell Bria about when he was just a wee little kitten. Bria laughed along and teased the Tugger, pawing at him and irritating him further, until finally he blurted out, "Do we really have to talk about this?"

Jennyanydots smiled, and patted the Tugger's maned shoulder. "Oh, come now Tugger, I was around when you were just a wee little thing, just come out from your mother's belly."

At this the Tugger blushed, and got up from his spot, his tail swishing back and forth. He could hear the chatter of the cats all around him, and he sort of wished that he could be alone again. Besides, what was the use of hanging around other Jellicles when no one hardly paid him any mind?

Before he could leave the junkyard, however, the moon shone to take the place of the sun. The cats all turned to watch as Victoria tiptoed across the clearing, dancing in the moon's great light. Even he had to pause as the white Princess lifted a foot into the air, holding the pose with such poise and grace. The next thing that happened nearly startled the Tugger, but he slowly drank it in and allowed it to flow over him. Jemima began to sing. Her voice hit a note that seemed nearly impossible to even think of, and all the cats listen as she sang of flowers, and kittens playing in the sun. She seemed nearly the polar opposite of Victoria, but their combined talents made for a splended show.

All had seemed peaceful, that is, until a loud yowl was heard nearby. The Jellicles screeched and assumed that it was their old enemy Macavity, who had come to wreak havoc on them again. However, their assumption was wrong, and the cats were shocked as a jet-black tom leapt in front of Bria. She shrunk back and hissed at the cat, swiping a paw at him.

"Ah, now what have we here? The little tramp has joined a group of junkies." The black cat grinned, showing stained, white teeth that clashed with his black fur.

Bria's ears laid back against her head. "Artemus, go away!" She hissed, swiping at him again, this time pulling fur from his chest.

The black cat growled, then took in a deep breath of air before smiling again. "Come now, dear, don't make me rough you up in front of these cats..."

"Hey buddy, I think the girl told you to leave her alone."

The black cat heard the Tugger's words, and spun around to face him. "Excuse me?" He responded.

The Tugger's lips twitched, threatening to curl back into a snarl. "Get outta here, you mangy rat!"

The cat growled. "You wanna fight? Fine, let's do it then!"

The black cat sprang at him, but Tugger had all the warning he needed. He jumped back from the cat's reach, watching as he slipped and fell in the middle of the junkyard. The cats around them stepped back to allow them more room, and they watched as Tugger picked his opponent up off the ground and threw him at a pile of junk. 

The cat hissed and stood up, swiping at the Tugger's face with a paw. The Tugger tried to block, but Artemus' swings knocked him backward. The black cat pinned him down and took chunks from his fur, which only ticked him off more. He rolled over on the attacker, clawing at his belly and yowling madly. After a few minutes of fighting on the ground, the two cats stood and clawed at each other; in the frenzy Artemus ripped off the Tugger's belt, sending it flying through the crowd. The kittens found it, seized it, and began rolling around as well, mimicking the fight.

Both cats were covered in scratches and bruises, and both were growing tired. Before long, the maned Tugger and the dark-furred Artemus laid on the ground, huffing and puffing. The Tugger then swiped at Artemus again, this time giving him a black eye. His opponent's ears bent back against his head in fear. "Go. Leave this place. Leave Bria alone." He then loosed the cat, who was looked much more battered than the Tugger.

He turned, glancing at Bria, then the Tugger. "I'll be back for you yet, you pitiful tramp!" With that said, he disappeared, going unseen by the Jellicle cats.

***

Tugger and Old Deut insisted that the Queen stay, but she refused. She had made up her mind that she could no longer endanger her new friends, and she had asked the Tugger to take her back to the place where they met, so that she'd be able to find a place to hide from Artemus. He tried to convince her that they could protect her, but she admitted that she didn't want to endanger him, either.

And so, after a while of arguing, the Tugger finally conceded. He guided Bria back to the forest, leaving her at the tree where she had killed the big, red hawk. Before he could disappear, however, he felt he needed to say goodbye.

But the Queen beat him to it. "I guess this is goodbye, then," she meowed, licking a paw. She tried to make her talk seem casual, but the mew that escaped her mouth sounded full of regret.

"I suppose it is." The Tugger grumbled reluctantly. "It- it doesn't have to be, though."

Bria sighed. "Tugger, you know I can't do this. And you know why." The Queen's mew cracked, and she glanced away.

"Bria-"

"Are you going to let me leave, or not?" She asked, backing away from the spotted cat.

"I- I guess so."

The calico cat turned away from him completely, and the Tugger watched her leave. He watched as her tail swerved back and forth at the swing of her hips before she disappeared into the forest.


	3. Jemima

The tiny tortoiseshell Princess slept with her paws tucked near her chest. As the sun just barely peeked through the Bathtub-Nursery, she blinked, and lifted her head from the pillow she was laying on. She glanced around the Nursery, checking to see if Jenny or Jellylorum were awake. Jenny was nowhere to be seen, and Jellylorum laid in the corner, sleeping with Electra and Etcetera on top of her.

Excitement bubbled up inside her, and she ran from the Nursery, leaping through the junkyard until she grew tired and had to stop. This continued for a while, until she grew bored, and decided that she would search for the black-and-white Misto. He was always the best at telling stories.

She peered into the tube that Misto typically slept in, guarding it against whatever was on the other side. Jemima paused, and sniffed the bottom of the tunnel. His scent was all over, yet he was nowhere to be found. Her ears laid back against her head, and then it hit her-- she was alone, and at the end of the tunnel was another world she had yet to explore. And with that happier, albeit dangerous thought, she trotted happily through tunnel, imagining what she might see on the other side.

She popped out on the other end, rubbing her eyes furiously. Jemima sensed another cat nearby and her fur stood on end as she realized she was standing in between two of Macavity's terrible henchmen.

"Oy, Magofut, what have we here?" the one asked, bearing a thick accent.

"I dunno, Sheni. Looks like a Jellicle to me!"

Before Jemima could respond, the nasty, bristle-furred cat called Magofut grabbed her by the shoulders, directing her towards Macavity's territory. "Come on now, little Jellicle, don't be afraid. We're just taking you to meet the cat himself."

Jemima just barely dodged Sheni's claws as they met Magofut's head. "You rat! You're not supposed to tell the captives what we're doing with them. It ruins the mysterious horror of it all," he turned to the little tortie Jemima with a smile, "She's not gonna be afraid of us now."

Jemima shrugged. He was right. She was startled, but not really afraid as they guided her to Macavity's camp.

***

As the dewy, light-aired morning turned to a sunny afternoon, Jemima started to wonder how much farther she would have to walk before they were at Macavity's lair. The tortie kitten had never walked so far before, and her paws were starting to hurt from all the grass and rocks that she had caught between her paw pads. As if realizing the pain that she was in, Sheni paused and sat down, and Mugofut, although confused, did the same. "Whatta we doing? We were supposed to be back an hour ago. He's gonna have our heads if we don't---"

"Don't worry about Macavity. I'll deal with him. The young one is starting to weaken, is all."

"So? What does that matter? We can just drag her to Macavity for all I care. I'm tired of fooling around. I wanna go home."

Sheni's yellow eyes flashed with anger, his fur puffing at Magofut as he stepped closer to the bigger, albeit dumber, cat. "The henchmen of the Nepolean of Crime do not "drag" their captors into camp. If Macavity wants his Jellicles so badly, he'll wait to get them. He knows that their kind are fragile, and weak...and yet he still asks that we bring every Jellicle back...alive. I for one will not be responsible for bringing a worn-down kitten into Macavity's camp." By the time he finished speaking, he was so close to Magofut's face that Jemima was sure he could smell the nasty cat's breath. "Understand?"

Magofut only nodded.

"Good. Then why don't you go and grab our little guest a mouse while she rests?"

"Why can't you do it?"

Sheni growled. "Well, considering the amount of brains left in your head, I wouldn't be surprised if I came back to find that you were....outsmarted...by a kitten."

Magofut snorted. "Fine. But if Macavity gets angry---"

"I'll deal with Macavity."

In an instant, Magofut disappeared.

"Idiot." Sheni laid down again, his tail swishing as he watched Jemima without trying to seem too interested in her.

And then, for the first time in hours, Jemima spoke. "What is your camp like?"

Sheni flicked his ears. "It's nothing special. Besides, there's no use talking about it. You won't see it anyways."

"It must be very dark there."

"And why do you assume that?"

"You don't look like you get much sun, is all. You stopped short of the camp and asked Mugofut to hunt so that you could get some sun, didn't you?"

Sheni's eyes widened with surprise. "How did you know we were so close?"

"I can smell them."

"Oh."

Sheni sat up to scratch an itch behind his ear. "You know, I think I liked the last kitten we captured better."

The glow in Jemima's eyes dimmed. "You mean Victoria?"

Sheni rolled his eyes. "You Jellicles and your fancy names. I dunno what she was called, but she was quieter."

Jemima blushed. The fur on her chest rose with embarrassment, and she fell silent.

A few moments later, Magofut came back with half a mouse in his jaws. He tried dropping it a Jemima's paws before Sheni saw it, yet the black, narrowed-eyed cat was smarter than he appeared. "You bumbling idiot!" he said, slapping Magofut with both paws this time. Jemima jumped, spooked by the cat's sudden outburst. "We might be against the Jellicles, but we don't intend to starve them. The kitten clearly hasn't eaten since this morning. You should be ashamed of yourself."

The black cat moped. "I'm sorry, Sheni."

His fur bristled. "You'd better be. If Macavity found out about this---"

Magofut fell down at his fellow henchman's paws. "Please, Sheni, don't tell Macavity. I didn't mean it, I swear!"

Sheni jerked the plump cat upwards with a swift, violent motion of his paw. "Stand up. We have no time for this. Let's take the kitten to Macavity so we can get back to work."

Moments later, Sheni forced Jemima to close her eyes. He managed to carry her until they were in the camp, at least, by what she could tell. Despite the fact that she could see nothing, Her ears were filled with the sounds of Macavity's band of misfits and demons. There were cats hissing and screeching at batting at each other with fierce claws. There were Queens nearby who smelled of milk and nervousness, but from what, she couldn't tell. She curled her own tail up to her belly protectively, suddenly wishing that these mean cats would put her down so that she could run away and go home. She might not know the way, but she would make it somehow.

Jemima felt brambles against her fur as she was shoved through what felt like a tight hole. Her little paws stamped down on a massive tail as she was dropped, and in her ears rang the most threatening hiss she had ever heard. "Jemima."

She opened her eyes.

He loomed before her like fire. His mane was bigger than any mane she had ever seen-- even bigger than Tugger's-- yet dreadfully uncombed. His eyes were blazing yellow as they stared at her from deep, skeletal sockets surrounded by drooping, pink flesh. His long, brittle whiskers were burnt and twisted. His smile, conniving. Fiery-red fur gave off a scent of death and doom and destruction. He towered over her more so that any Jellicle she had ever seen--- he was taller than even Munkustrap. His claws were long and twisted, yet sharp and shiny with thick, wet blood.

He laughed.

It was like thunder to Jemima's ears, and she shrunk down before him, fighting the urge to hide in Sheni's fur. "Jemima--- you've come home."

The young tortie's mind whirled in confusion. Her tongue was bound with fear.

Her mouth opened--- what came out was unexpected, even for her:

"Daylight,

See the dew on the sunflower,

And the rose that is fading,

Roses wither away.

Like the sunflower, I yearn to turn my face to the dawn,

I am waiting, for the day."

Macavity roared in disgust. His arms extended and he shook his paws violently at her. "Take her away. I don't want to see her again."

"What are we to do with her?" Sheni asked.

"Take her to the Outer Dens. The Magic Cat will not be able to conjure her from there." He shook a paw, and before Jemima could properly speak, she was dragged away.

They threw her into a deep, dark hole. At first, she was too scared to explore, to see if anyone else had been thrown in before her. She could barely see in front of her own forepaws, yet she eventually walked the entire floor of the cave. By the time she was through, her fur was itchy and irritated, and her paws hurt again. There were pebbles stuck in her paw pads, yet everytime she tried to pull them out, it only felt worse and the pain would bring tears to her eyes. At one point, she bumped something and jumped back, her fur fluffing up in what would've been a comical gesture, if she wasn't so frightened. She pawed at what she had found, realizing that it was smooth, long, and rounded at both ends. Jemima jerked away from the pile, and finally found an old knapsack to sleep in. The tortie kitten curled inside it, her paws over her eyes, wishing that she could just go home.

***

Jennyanydots was always the first cat up, yet she was never surprised by this. As far as she was concerned, most of the males were lazybones. It wasn't like Munkus didn't keep them in line. However, he didn't keep as tight a ship as Jenny would've, that was for sure.

Jenny yawned and stretched in the corner of the Nursery, trying to avoid waking the young ones. She glanced over the four sleeping figures with pride. Jellylorum was snoring at the bottom of the pile, with one paw over her eyes and another over her stomach. Electra and Etcetera laid on her back legs, each one of them stretched out over each other in a cat-pile. Victoria slept at the Queen's head, curled into a tight ball so as not to disturb anyone else. Her dainty features were still apparent on her smooth, pretty face.

Jenny's ears twitched. "Jemima!?" She held her nose to the air, sniffing. The scent was there, but it was old. She threw the pillows clear outside the Nursery, nearly hitting a few drowsy kittens in the head. "Jelly, wake up. We've lost Jemima!"

Jellylorum sat up and wiped her eyes. "What?!"

"Jemima's gone, she's not here!"

Jellylorum glanced around the Nursery. "Don't fret, my dear. You go and get Munkus. I'll stay here with the kittens just in case she comes back."

As if she was already awake and listening to the conversation, Victoria rose to meet Jenny's gaze. "Shouldn't we help to look for her?" her soft voice questioned.

"No. You must all stay here. We can't risk loosing anymore of you. You must promise me to stay put, all of you!" Jelly demanded.

Victoria nodded, and the others followed suit drowsily.

"Good." Jennyanydots shot from the Bathtub-Nursery in a rush.

"Munkus! Munkus, where are you?!"

The striped black-and-white cat leaped from his spot atop the trunk of the old car. "What is the problem, Jenny?"

"It's Jemima. She's not in the Nursery. Has anyone seen her?"

There was already a crowd. Cassandra was followed my Coricopat and Tantomile as they slunk from the shadows. Tugger appeared behind Munkus, his eyes glazed with worry. Demeter shot from behind a cardboard box, her paws shaking as she skidded to a stop.

"Stay calm, all of you, Munkus gestured to the congregation. "Go to every place you know in the Junkyard. If we do not find her, then we will know where to look," he instructed solemly.

They searched until there was nowhere left, and when the Jellicles had seemed to have lost all hope, Munkus started to gather a search party.

"Let me come with you."

Everyone paused, looking to see who had spoken. They were shocked to see that it was Demeter, the skittish white-and-red patched Queen. "Please let me come with you. I know I don't seem like much help, but Jemima is my daughter. I want to know that she's safe."

Munkus stepped closer to the Queen. "Are you sure you want to come? You know that she could be with him," he took her hand gently.

Deme nodded. "Yes. I can't let any of you risk your lives when what has happened is my fault."

"Skimble, Plato and I will come with you. You don't have to do this alone." His eyes glistened with care for the deeply-disturbed Queen.

"Let us go, then. We have no time to waste."


	4. Munkustrap

Munkustrap quickly realized that none of the Jellicles in his troop knew where Macavity's camp was--- except for Demeter. And so, the skittish red-and-white female stood at the head of the group, her paws tucked into her chest. She tasted the air dramatically before turning to the others, gesturing, "Macavity's camp is this way." That was the only thing they heard from her until they got to the camp.

It had been midday by the time they left, and when they got there, the sun was hiding and the moon was wholly in the sky. The troop paused for a few moments to take a breath and decide what to do before entering Macavity's troop.

This was the point in in trip when all the cats would turn to Munkustrap for guidance. Skimble was the first to speak. "What shall we do?"

Munkustrap's gray eyes blinked back at them. "I doubt that Macavity will put this much effort into capturing Jemima if he was only going to let her go. Therefore, I believe it is our duty as Jellicles to ambush those who stand between us and her. Macavity may come out to defend his territory-- or he may leave it to his lackeys. We can't tell. All we can do is our best to get Jemima back."

Demeter sighed. "Macavity won't take this lightly. If we go after Jemima, he's guaranteed to beat us at our own game and get her back."

Plato scoffed. "Whatever happens afterwards doesn't matter. What matters is that we get to Jemima before she's hurt."

Skimble nodded. "I agree."

Munkustrap wasn't sure that the other Jellicles understood the implications of what they were about to do, but perhaps they were right. Maybe it didn't matter. What really matter was Jemima's safety, and, as Jemima was one of their own, they would do anything to ensure that she was protected.

"I think I know where they'd be keeping Jemima. A way that we can get to her without fighting."

Munkustrap nodded. "Go on."

"Macavity keeps his prisoners in a hole in the ground outside his lair. He doesn't suspect any cat to be able to climb out, so he keeps it unguarded. If we can manage to sneak around the camp without being caught, we can get Jemima out of the hole and escape."

The black-and-white leader sat silently for a moment, considering this. "Seems like a suitable idea to me. What do the rest of you think?"

Skimble and Plato nodded. "A plan fit for a Jellicle."

Demeter nodded towards the bushes ahead, "Then follow my lead." Macavity's camp was in itself a hole in the ground, and Munkustrap was shocked to find that to get around it, he and his Jellicles would have to tip-toe their way around the world's largest hole--- without being seen, or worse--- falling in.

Although Demeter had obviously done this before, she seemed as timid as ever. Her body laid almost entirely against the ground as she crawled forward, her once-clean tail dragging in the dirt as she hid herself from the moonlight and sunk into darkness. At one point, Munkustrap couldn't see her in front of him and stopped, fearing that she must've silently fallen to the bottom. He paused, causing Plato to step on his tail, which in turn made Skimble bump into Plato's back legs and nearly fall off the ledge himself.

It was only when Demeter turned with a deadly-fierce look in her eye that Munkustrap realized she was still in front of him. "If I had known you would all be so noisy, I would've come by myself." The snark was like a paw to the face for dear Munk, and for a moment, fear bubbled in his chest. He'd barely heard Deme speak in the first place, let alone reach to the level of snark that her sister, Bombalurina, was better known for. He nodded.

"Sorry, Deme, if it wasn't for his white fur I'd have hardly seen Munk," Plato piped from behind him. Munk rolled his eyes. At least Skimble was smart enough to keep his chomp shut when sneaking.

Deme turned. "I'll go a little slower this time," she said. "If your whiskers loose me, just grab onto my tail," she told him. He didn't respond.

After what felt like an eternity of balancing on the rocky ledge, Demeter guided the troop to a dip in the ground where the two ends met and they could walk a little more solidly. "The prison is this way," she told them, her whiskers twitching.

They padded along the trail that extended through a line of trees and came to a halting stop at the hole...the Jellicle's luck held out after all, and even further down the trail there had been none of Macavity's lackeys to guard his gaping hole in the ground. Demeter made a dash for the hole, peering down to the inside-- all she could see was a small, curled up shape-- perhaps a little white on the muzzle...but the figure at the bottom of the hole wasn't breathing, and Demeter's mind raced as she realized that implication.

"She's not breathing," the Queen moaned. "Munkus, she's not breathing!" she cried, dragging the tom closer to the hole. He peered down, hoping that she was wrong.

Below them, far far below them, a faint outline could be seen of Jemima. Her paws were covering her eyes, her legs, folded into her chest, her tail draped over them, unmoving and unnatural. But then he saw it-- her chest was rising and falling, albeit slowly.

By the time he realized it, Deme had taken to pulling out the hair of her head, while the others tried to stop her without hurting her, or without being hurt themselves. Skimble wrapped an arm around the female's waist and she slumped over him, sighing miserably. Munkus moved swiftly around Skimble to where the Queen's head was, moving her paws from her already blood-soaked fur. "She's not dead, Deme. Her breathing's faint, but it's there."

Her eyes were rolled back in her head.

Munkus sat on his haunches, sighing. "What are we supposed to do now? Deme has already fainted and now there's only three of us with no rope or sticks or anything to get Jemima out of the hole. She should've heard us or smelled us by now-- she's not even responding."

Plato sat beside him in quiet contemplation. Skimble was still holding Demeter gently against him like a newborn kitten.

"I have to go down after her," Munkustrap said, preparing for a great leap. Skimble stopped him. "Ay. And what are you going to do when you get down there, Munkustrap?"

"I don't know. I can try climbing my way out, but I don't know if it will work."

"If Mistoffelees were here, he could levitate you out."

"Yes, but no one's seen 'em. I talked to Jenny just before we left, she said he and Jemima were both missing."

"Surely Macavity hasn't captured him, too?"

"No. It doesn't add up. We didn't smell any strange scents in the Junkyard...it was only Jemima and Misto. We assumed that he would've taken Jemima because he wants to get back at Demeter, but Misto? He's magical. There's no way Macavity would've taken him without a fight; we would've noticed something amiss."

"Oh, why didn't we think of it before?" Munkustrap asked. "He must've went home. He goes to his house to visit his family all the time, why would this have been any different?"

Plato shrugged. "There's only one way to be sure. I'll go see if Misto is at the Human place, you two stay here with Jemima and Deme."

Munkus nodded, but before he had time to say anything else, Plato had disappeared into the darkness.

Munkustrap turned to Skimble. "I'm not sure how much longer we can leave her down there by herself. I'm climbing in."

"Are you sure, Munk? It's not like you to just jump into things paws-first. You might get yourself hurt."

Munkustrap knew that Skimble was only showing concern for the Jellicle Second-In-Command. "I'll be fine, Skimble. I'll take it slowly, and if anything happens--- if anything happens, make sure Jemima and Demeter are okay."

Skimble nodded, then reached out a paw to stop his young friend. Skimble gave the black-and-white tom's shoulder a respectful lick; a salute to the Second-In-Command of the best group of cats there ever was. "It's alright to want to make Old Deut proud, but you must be careful."

Munkustrap nodded, then leaped towards one of the ledges that lined the massive trench. He landed gracefully on it, yet winced as dust and rocks scattered down below. "I'm coming Jemima," he called out, although didn't sound as brave and Tuggeresque as the thin cat had hoped.

That was how he went on for the next few minutes, leaping from ledge to ledge, searching for pawholds when the ledges became too narrow and wondering if he should jump when there were no pawholds. At one point, the rock crumbled underneath his front paws and he screeched, waiting to land on the hard, cold bottom of the trench. Luckily, he had managed to pull himself back just in time to avoid a nasty landing.

He was almost at the point of mentally cursing himself when he heard a shy but steady voice call from above. "Munko, stop!"

He paused, looking up to see the most flamboyant looking cat he had ever seen. He beamed confidence as he stared down the hole at Munkus and Jemima.

It was Magical Mr. Mistoffelees, the Conjuring Cat.

"It will take some time, but I can manage to get both of you out if you just stay put!"

Munkus nodded, trying not to look down at the ground below him. "No problem..."

A screech cut him off, and Plato and Misto suddenly disappeared in a flurry of fur and claws. "Misto!?"

He could hear the usually-calm tomcat growling. "You hold them off while I tried to get these two out," and then a little louder, "Hang on, Munkus, and let the magic do it's work!"

Munkustrap tried to relax as he felt Mistoffelee's soft, glowing-white power surround him like a mist. It tickled his ears, nose, and whiskers, and made him feel light like a feather. He opened one eye-- then shut it quickly, realizing that he was in midair. Although he tried to look like the strong, tall, Second-In-Command everyone thought he was, his tail fluffed up as Misto slowly lowered him to the ground. 

Misto huffed. Munkustrap realized he was panting. "You're heavier than I thought you'd be."

However, he wasn't out of the clear yet. Right when he'd started to get comfortable, a very angry looking black cat launched itself at him, nearly pushing him back into the seemingly-endless hole. Luckily, his back paws stood firm and he grabbed the black cat with sharp claws, tossing him effortlessly into the hole.

"Munkus, he could crush Jemima!"

Munkus winced. He hadn't thought of that. "Get her out now, Misto," he said, all while swatting at a black-and-white patched cat. The attacker backed off, obviously not wanting to be thrown in his Master's deep, dark hole.

"I'm working on it!" the tuxedo cat yowled, his voice straining. Munkus thought he heard Misto grumble something under his breath, but he had no time to adress it.

He launched himself into the flurry of fighting. They were badly outnumbered. Behind him, Skimble and Plato had placed themselves between the unconscious Deme and the enemy, spitting, hissing, and screeching at those that even thought they could touch the Queen. Munkus himself was caught up with a fiery-white tom with blazing yellow eyes. The long-furred monster sunk his teeth into the black-and-white cat's chest, ripping until Munkus was screaming in agony. He felt that no matter how hard he battered the cat with lighting-fast paws, the other male wouldn't let go. He would surely bleed to death, unless...

He rolled, reversing the situation. The fiery cat's grip loosened on his chest fur, allowing Munkustrap to batter him until he begged for mercy.

"C'mon fellows, let's get out of here!" Misto called. Jemima was already in his arms.

"Retreat, Jellicles, retreat!"

Skimble scooped up Deme. Plato followed.

***

The cats returned home, thankful that Macavity's lackeys were too weak to follow. As soon as Munkus walked into the Junkyard, Bombalurina was cursing his name. "How dare you take her with you. You knew she couldn't handle it!" she hissed, threatening to tackle the already-weak Munkustrap. Munkustrap had never been so thankful for his brother when Tugger finally intervened.

"Give it a rest, Bomba. Demeter decided to go of her own free will. Besides, if Jemima were my kit, I would've wanted to go after her, too."

The fox-red female merely huffed, stalking away from the fight.

Tugger's ears twitched. "She's just upset that Deme and Jemima were hurt."

"I know," Munkustrap said, sitting to lick his wounds.

As the night went on, Munkustrap curled under a pile of rubble and went to sleep. His wounds still hurt, but he was pleased to be back in his home in the Junkyard with all the members of his Jellicle family.

He winced, feeling something poke him under the arm. "Wha--"

Jemima's eyes sparkled with fear. "Can I sleep here with you? I'm afraid that Macavity will come again."

Munkustrap nodded. "Of course." He lifted his arm and let the little kitten crawl close to him. He sighed, realizing that he wouldn't wish Jemima's fear of her own father on any cat, no matter how evil. "Goodnight."


	5. Demeter

Deme nearly cried everytime she looked at Jemima now. "Oh, my dear-- I'm so happy that you're okay."

She tried to pretend that they were happy tears, but seeing the wounds that Macavity planted on their daughter made her throat constrict. Jemima purred. "Mother-- I'm sorry that I ran away. I just wanted to explore, and these two cats grabbed me and took me to Macavity," her furry red ears laid back against her head.

The patched Queen managed a purr as she rubbed her face against her daughter's. She bumped noses with her, then stopped and smiled. "Go on, dear. I think your friends are waiting for you," she said, nodding to the three female kittens that were standing patiently behind Jemima-- except for Etcetera, who looked like she was about to explode.

The tortie kitten smiled, then hared past her mother towards the three kittens. Victoria purred loudly and started grooming her friend, while Electra and Etcetera started chatting away, "You should've seen the look on Tugger's face when he found out you were missing...."

Demeter chuckled, amused by the kitten-gossip.

The red-and-white patched Queen turned to find Munkustrap standing behind her, his countenance firm and tall. "Ah-- hello, Demeter. Uh...I was just wondering how you were feeling...after everything---"

She blushed. "I'm fine, thank you..." she started to walk away, but he pawed at her in a gentle manner, indicating that he wasn't finished speaking.

"Um...uh--- Alonzo caught a grouse, and...well, he didn't want it, so he wondered-- if you might want to share some," he finished.

Demeter frowned. Munkustrap was a terrible liar. "Munkustrap, if you want to share a grouse with me, you can just say so. You don't have to give other cats credit for suggesting it, even if you are a wimp."

Munkustrap's ears flattened against his head. Demeter scolded herself internally, realizing how harsh she must've sounded to poor Munkustrap. "I'm sorry, Munkustrap. I didn't mean it like it came out, honest."

He smiled, and his ears perked up again. "It's okay. You know what? Forget about the grouse. I'll just see if Tugger wants it."

Deme's cheeks were a darker shade of red. Her ears flattened and she closed her eyes, shaking her head and batting her ears wildly.

"Deme?"

A strange sound came from the female's throat-- she felt as though she was choking, and clawed at her throat. Her eyes burned from the heat of his gaze; she screeched and fell to the ground, writhing in pain from the burns on her skin. She choked. Eventually, the pain subsided, but then...she felt nothing, and it was almost worse. Intense worry flurried in her chest. My little one. The patchy Queen could hardly believe that he would do this to his own flesh and blood. But then again, she had seen him do worse. Shadows surrounded her, whispering in her ears until she could hear nothing but ringing. Her mouth opened, and she thought she would scream again, yet nothing came out. Demeter pawed at her mouth. The Queen was mute. Her writhing body continued to move about like a snake, out of control-- and then she heard a voice that took the ringing from her ears.

"Demeter! Wake up! It's just a memory, Deme, that's all it is....it can't hurt you..."

Demeter opened her eyes.

Bombalurina was holding her. Her foxy-red sister was running a paw through her fur, stroking her until her heart finally stopped thrumming and she could no longer hear it in her ears. Beyond Bomba, it seemed like the whole Jellicle group had gathered, watching to see what would happen. She wanted to stand and speak, to regain her dignity, but her body was still paralyzed with fear. Before Macavity, she had never known that it was actually possible.

Munkustrap knelt behind Bomba, his face etched with concern. "Are you alright?"

The Red Queen turned her head to glare at Munkustrap, her brown eyes brimming with ferocity. "What did you say to my sister?!?"

Munkustrap jerked back, assuming a submissive posture. "I asked her if she wanted to share a grouse with me," he explained, his ears twitching.

Bomba growled. "Whatever. Nothing to see here, kitties! Go on back to what you were doing, and give a lady some space!" Bomba might not have been in the Jellicle group for very long, but everyone knew that when the fox-red Queen spoke, you'd better listen.

So they dispersed, and by the time Demeter was starting to feel her toes again, Jemima was the only one left within a foot of Bombalurina. "Momma-- are you alright?" she asked, her voice laced with concern. Deme suddenly felt so bad that she had scared her own kitten to near tears.

Deme nodded, attempting to reach for her daughter. "Come here, darling," she whispered sweetly. Jemima crawled into her mother's lap, forming a very interesting cat pile. Demeter placed a paw on her daughter's head. "I'm sorry for everything that's happened to you because of me."

"What do you mean?"

She was crying already. Bomba's tail started lashing. "Are you sure you want to tell her this?"

Deme nodded, looking up at her sister. "She should know why Macavity wants her."

Bomba sighed.

"Jemima-- you know that Macavity is a very bad cat, and that the Jellicles have always been very nice to us. But, what I haven't told you is that we weren't always with the Jellicles. You weren't born here, Jemima. You were born in Macavity's camp, because I was Macavity's mate."

The tortie kitten pulled away from her mother's gentle strokes. Her body was shaking. "I don't understand--"

Demeter clamped down on her own tongue, tasting her own blood. She winced, then continued, "Jemima, Macavity is your father. He wants you because you are his kin, but I am certain that he would use you against the Jellicles, and that's not right. These cats love you, Jemima. I love you. And, I know that when you're older, you may not stay, but I don't want you to hate me for this now. Please, don't hate me for this now."

Jemima gulped. "I don't hate you. I love you." Her purr was broken as she spoke, and Deme was crying even harder now.

"Bomba, can you let me up?" she asked.

"Are you sure?"

Demeter nodded. Bomba helped the other Queen to stand, both of them towering over the much smaller Jemima.

"Momma, I think I want to stay here with you now."

The Queen's eyes widened. "Are you sure you don't want to go play with your friends?"

Jemima nodded thoughtfully.

Deme smiled. "Okay. Well-- I need to go speak to Munkustrap for a moment...are you okay with Bomba until I get back?"

Jemima grinned. "Sure!"

***

Demeter found the black-and white tom rather quickly. He was sitting on the trunk of the old red automobile, soaking in the afternoon sun. "Excuse me, Munkustrap, might I have a word with you?" she asked, her ears swivelling to point in another direction.

Munkustrap stood, licking one of his forepaws, his whiskers twitching. "Of course," he followed the female to a more private spot, feeling that they were both being watched.

The patchy red-and-white Queen was silent for a few moments, staring at the tall Second-In-Command of the Jellicles. "Uh--- I just wanted to let you know that it wasn't your fault, what happened back there. Um...it was the grouse, you see....when I first met Macavity, he offered me a grouse, and I thought he was just being a polite tom, but---"

Munkustrap lifted a hand to stop her. "It's okay, Demeter. You don't have to explain yourself to me. Besides, the grouse is gone. I gave it to Tugger. It's his favorite, anyway." His whiskers twitched again. "How about you and I go hunting for something different? A rat or a squirrel? That is, if you're still willing to share prey with me..."

"Of course I would share prey with you, Munkustrap. You're my friend. Uh-- but do you mind if I bring Jemima along? I...I just told her about Macavity."

Munkustrap looked worried now. "We don't have to go if you don't want to. I understand if you need to stay here with Jemima....is...is Jemima alright?" he asked, his face etched with genuine concern.

Demeter's glance drifted over to where Jemima was chasing Bomba's tail. "She'll be okay. Jemima's still young yet. I'm hoping she won't have much memory of Macavity or his lackeys...or at least, not like I do--" her eyes were suddenly dimmed by a distant mist, yet she still spoke, "that's why I came to Deuteronomy, asking for help. I knew I couldn't raise Jemima there." The female blinked, and the mist in her eyes was gone.

Munkustrap stratched his neck awkwardly. "Well...I'm glad you and Jemima made it here," was all he managed to say before the russet-splattered Queen rose from her spot on the ground, making her way over to Jemima and Bomba.

"You can go on if you like, Bomba. Munkustrap and I are going to take Jemima hunting."

The Red Queen halted. "Demeter, I'm not sure you should go. Not after what just happened. You haven't had a spell like that since---" the female's claws dug into the soft dirt, "you haven't had a spell like that in a long time. I'm just not sure that Munkustrap will know what to do if it happens again. And besides...you don't want Jemima to see you like that again."

Demeter nodded. "You're right. I don't. But I'm fine, Bomba. Trust me," her words were pleading, and she knew that Bomba couldn't bear to object any longer.

"Fine. Go on," she said, giving her sister a big smile. Demeter nudged her sister playfully, and Bombalurina groomed behind her ears. "Be careful," she said, her voice rough as she regarded Munkustrap. The Red Queen waited until Demeter was far enough away not to hear the last part, "If you even think about making a pass at my sister, I'll kill you," she threatened, leaving the black-and-white tom to consider his involvement in this interesting family dynamic. He padded away.

Munkustrap, Demeter, and Jemima found themselves in the forest. Munkustrap wasn't particularly fond of this place; the oaks were too high, the breeze was too cold, and the dust of the earth made him yearn to breath normal, non-pollenated air. Yet, somehow this time was different. With Demeter padding by his side, the oaks seemed less intimidating, the breeze was not so harsh against his fur, and the dust-- it was still there, and Munkustrap was still sneezing-- yet seeing the nervous Queen so at ease as she played with her kitten made everything feel just right.

"Okay, Jemima, why don't you show us how to catch a mouse?"

Jemima's fur had puffed up against the wind. "Okay!" she mewed happily, walking a little further away from them. Once she spotted her prey, the red-and-black splattered tortie hit the ground, crouching, taking long steps as she cornered her prey.

The mouse darted out of reach, but Jemima made haste to chase it. She shot underneath bushes, chattering away as she tried to find that poor little mousy that had suddenly disappeared from her sights.

Demeter leapt to her daughter's aid, watching with obvious interest. "Jemima, darling, slow down. That was a good try, but why don't you let Munkustrap show you how to start?"

Demeter thought she heard Munkustrap stifle a sneeze. "Um-- yes, of course," the black-and-white tom responded, rubbing his nose with a paw. "Well, Jemima...first, you crouch down, as you already did...but gently. You don't want to rustle what might be under you. It's also helpful not to sit in a pile of leaves....that'll give you away rather quickly," The green-eyed female watched as Munkustrap stood over her, pointing with a paw as he whispered to her in a gentle manner.

A moment later, Jemima was crouching properly, distributing her weight in her back legs to as to pounce on the next mouse before it could run. Munkustrap also kindly explained that wiggling her haunches would probably scare the mouse...and she stopped, tucking her tail in, falling into the perfect instinctual posture that all Jellicles knew. Demeter watched with pride as a clumsy mouse fell in her kitten's pat. Jemima's dark-brown eyes sparked with determination as she lept, her paws landing on the mouse's tail. The little animal tried to move from under her grasp, then turned to bite the black-pawed kitten.

"I caught it! I caught it!" she chimed in her soft, sing-songy voice.

"Jemima, lookout!"

The little female kitten glanced down just in time to see the mouse turn to bite her paws. She nipped it's neck swiftly, staining her white cheeks with it's warm, red blood.

Demeter padded over to her daughter, beaming with pride. "I did it! I caught a mouse!"

"You did, my dear!" Demeter piped, glancing at Munkustrap with amusement in her eyes.


	6. Bombalurina

Bomba shook the dust from her paws before entering the little den. The Red Queen was shaking from the cold of the forest, her tail tucked in close to her body.

Inside the den, it was dank and cold, yet the further she went, the more she sensed that she wasn't alone. Her whiskers twitched and the fur along her spine prickled as she got closer and closer to the island above the stream. She paused at the stream itself, lapping up the cool, crystalline water.

She heard a chuckle nearby and her ears twitched. "You know, I wondered who I'd find here. For a moment, I thought it would be Munkustrap or Misto, but I hardly expected The Red Queen herself."

Bomba's brow furrowed. She leaped over the stream, nearly crashing into the chocolate-maned Tom. "What are you doing here!?" she demanded, her muzzle bumping into his awkwardly.

"Well, I thought this would be a nice place for a nap, only I wasn't expecting a Queen to show up." The Tugger grinned flirtatiously.

"Nice try, Tug. You rejected me at the Jellicle Ball, remember?"

The Tugger's brown eyes were tinged with regret. "C'mon now, I thought I made up for that. We still danced, didn't we?"

Bomba rolled her eyes at him. Her chin quivered. "You're no good, you know that? All you're here for is to terrorize the Queens and prance around with the kittens."

The golden-brown Tom backed off. "Hey now, calm down. I'm not looking for a fight. Like I said, I didn't even know this place was yours," he insisted, walking past her with a glare in his eye and a spiked mane.

Bomba watched the spotted tom as he prepared to leap over the stream. He stared at it for a moment, lined himself up, then jumped. The puffy-maned Tom tripped, narrowly missing the other side, landing in the stream with a yowl of fury. Bomba's whiskers twitched in amusement. The Red Queen watched as he pulled himself out of the stream, his paws twitching and his tail shaking. "It's not funny," he growled. It was then that the fox-red female realized that it wasn't just his paws shaking, but his whole body.

"You're afraid of water, aren't you?"

The Tugger shook his head. "I'm not afraid," he replied, his tail lashing. "I just-- don't know how to swim," he admitted, his ears flattening back against his head. He turned away from her, "There, you've had your fun. Now let me leave in peace."

"You know, that stream isn't deep enough for you to drown in. It's not even deep enough for you to swim in. You could've just walked right over it."

"Yeah, well...I didn't see you walking right through it."

"And you just had to outdo me, huh?"

He was already disappearing into the darkness.

"You know, I could teach you how to swim, if you're up for it."

The Tom turned. "What? Wait-- I thought you didn't want to have anything to do with me. Now you're looking for an excuse to hang out with me," the chocolate-maned Tom chuckled.

Bomba scowled. "No," You're lying and you know it, she thought. "I just don't think it's a good idea for a cat not to know how to swim. What if the Junkyard flooded?"

Tugger's coat spiked. "That wouldn't happen." His mew was filled with uncertainty.

"It could. I'd bet your mane on it. You'd be pretty useless then, wouldn't you?"

He nodded.

She shrugged. "Well-- c'mon then, I think I know exactly where we need to go." The Red Queen leapt over the stream again, Her tail swishing as she walked. She could feel him behind her as they crawled from the dark cave back out into the crisp, afternoon air. The female turned, indicating to Tugger where the stream exited the cave and branched out into a larger, more expansive area.

"This river is full of trout. If you can catch one, I'll go on a date with you."

The Tugger looked down at the stream, seeming intimidated. "That's it? That's how you want me to get over my fear?"

Her ears twitched. "I don't see what the problem is. If you really want to go on a date with the Red Queen, then you'd at least try it."

His fur spiked up again. "But--- but I don't know how."

Bomba rolled her eyes. "It's easy. You just...jump in and paddle away."

"You sure?" he said, poking the surface of the water with his paw and jerking it away, shaking the water from it.

"You'll be fine. I'll be standing right over here if anything happens to you."

The Tugger rolled his eyes. "That's reassuring." The golden-brown Tom swept his tail behind him, observing a log and intending to jump from the water's edge to the dry, solid surface. Bomba huffed. Always looking for loopholes.

He landed on the log, his tail fluffing up as he dug his claws into it. He grinned back at Bomba, laughing almost haughtily. "You happen to be dealing with an expert hunter, M'lady," he said, still hanging onto the log. His gaze drifted to the other side. Bomba knew what he was thinking, and she feared what would happen if he tried it.

"Tugger, be careful."

He padded carefully to the log's end. It was already tipping over. He stared down at the water, waiting for a fish. The Tugger must have seen something, because moments later he was batting at the water frantically, paying no attention to the state of the log he was sitting on. As he leaned further and further in, the log followed him, filling with water. Bomba watched with shock as the log tipped over in an instant, throwing the spotted cat in.

"Tugger!" She stood on the edge of the bank, looking for him, realizing with horror that she didn't see him. How stupid could she be? This wasn't just some game he was playing! Tugger really didn't know how to swim, and she had put him in danger by daring him to go, knowing that the curious cat couldn't say no to a dare. That water's deep enough for him to drown!

The Red Queen leapt into the water. His body resurfaced a tails-length away from her, and she swam to him, observing his soaked fur. For a moment it looked like he was trying to paddle, then all the motion of his body stopped.

She swam towards him, managing to grab his scruff before he went under again. She tried pulling him but he was too heavy, his thick fur weighted by the water.

Bomba tried pulling him onto the log, yet she could barely get herself up on it. That's when she heard him gasp, and realized that the chocolate-maned cat had woken again. She dropped his scruff, using her paws to hold him above water now. "Tugger, listen to me! You have to stay awake. You have to swim."

He paddled his front paws a little, struggling, "My fur-- too heavy," he managed to say.

"C'mon, Tugger, paddle your back paws, too...you have to hold yourself up."

The tired-looking Tom did as he was told, and started to swim, although weakly. Bomba now realized that there was a gash across the Tugger's head-- the log must've injured him on his way down.

She turned to where the bank branched out the farthest. "This is the easiest way back," she explained, noting how he was holding his head above the water again. "Come on."

The Red Queen was the first to crawl onto the bank from the water. She watched as the Tugger followed behind her, reaching a paw out to the bank and managing to climb on dry land, his fur sopping wet from the river. She padded over to him, licking him behind his ears. "Let's go back to the cave."

His eyes widened. "I thought you didn't want me there," he mewed weakly. Bomba had never seen the Tugger so disheveled.

"Well...there's no sense in dragging you back to the Junkyard. You need to get warm and then we can take you back and let Misto look at that gash on your head. Besides, I'm sure you wouldn't want to feel any more embarrassment beyond what I've put you through."

"Thank you."

They carried themselves back to the cave, walking right through the stream leading up to the island. No sense in worrying about it now. Bomba slid to the very back of the cave, where the walls would keep them safe and hidden from any unsavory visitors. There were already soft nests here made of blankets Bomba had dragged from her Human place. She laid down, and the Tugger followed her, although he maintained some distance at first.

"C'mon over here, Tugger. You're not going to get warm standing so far away." He obeyed and laid down beside her. Bomba noticed how he tensed when she first started to lick between his ears, yet he calmed and she watched as his eyes slowly closed. His chest was rising and falling softly. He was asleep. The foxy-red female stopped, laying her head on the cave floor to rest.

***

When she woke, the Tugger was grooming her neck, purring.

She reached a paw out to him, signifying that she was comfortable with his gesture of affection. Her claws flexed. The Tom stopped. "You saved my life."

Bomba yawned. "Only after daring you to risk your life to go on a date with me."

The Tugger stood, stretching. "Well...I supposed I'd better go back to the Junkyard, and let Misto have a look at my head."

She stared at him longingly. "But you--"

"Didn't catch a trout. Therefore, I can't go on a date with you," he sighed. "That was the deal, wasn't it?"

"Yes, but---"

"I don't want you to date me because you feel sorry for me."

The Red Queen rose, her fur spiking. "I do not feel sorry for you, Tugger," her voice was deep and laced with anger. "I loved you, and you rejected me. And I'm an idiot, because I still love you."

His whiskers twitched. "You know, you don't have to have an excuse to date me. I care for you, too."

Bomba padded closer to him. "Then why did you reject me?"

The Tugger sighed. "I don't know. It was in the moment, really. I mean-- I'm deeply attracted to you, Bomba. Have been since you came here. But...you're so...strongwilled. I didn't think we would be a good match, is all."

She blinked. "And now you do?"

The Tugger shook his head, flustered. "I don't know what I think. I just-- want to be with you."

The female sat, considering this. "I'll go on a date with you, Tugger."

The Tom's eyes glowed with excitement. "Really?"

She nodded. "Yes. Now go. Get out of my cave," she growled, although she knew that the Tom could see her strongwilled, hard-headed persona fading.

***

The Rum Tum Tugger pranced into the Jellicle Junkyard, looking awkwardly untidy and yet strangely happy. His mane was partially flattened and sticking out in weird places, and his handsome dark fur was muddled with dirt, but the most notable thing about him was the pleased expression on his face--- and, of course, the gash on his head.

"Tugger, are you alright?" Etcetera asked, bumbling up to him with a concerned expression.

Tugger grinned at the little groupie affectionately. "I'll be fine, Etcetera. That is, if you could kindly direct me to Mr. Mistoffelees."

The young female blushed, obviously excited at being the kitten chosen to help Tugger find the magical cat. "He's this way," she said, nodding towards a plastic tunnel where Misto usually sat.

The black-and-white tuxedo tom was pawing at his bowtie when Tugger and Etcetera padded up. He blushed, regarding the two sheepishly, then his attention was turned to the wound on his friend's head. "Why Tugger, what have you done to yourself?"

He shrugged. "It's no big deal, Misto. Just got myself in a bit of a scrap over a lady, is all?"

"Who's the lady?" Etcetera asked, seeming disappointed.

Tugger scratched an itch on the back of his neck. He glanced over at the Jellicle Junkyard entrance, watching as Bombalurina strode through, her tail held high. "Well..."

"You're going after Bomba again, aren't you?" Misto asked.

"Yeah. Or, more accurately, she's dogging after me."

"So I see..." the black-and-white cat mewed, seeming unsure. He shrugged. "Well, how about you let me get a better look at that wound of yours, ole' Tugs-a-Lot?"

The golden-brown Tom nodded. "Of course."

"This might hurt a little, I'm still getting the hang of the whole healing aspect of my powers," the Magical Cat explained patiently.

"No problem."

Tugger wasn't even paying attention to the soreness of his head, or to the way that Etcetera was holding his paw eagerly. His chocolate eyes had landed on Bomba again, watching as she went about the rest of her day, thankful that she was giving him another chance.


	7. Mistoffelees

The night was dark and the Junkyard was filled with the chirping of crickets. This night was a particularly special night, although not for the reasons that one might think. For the Jellicle Moon would soon be on it's way, giving way to a Jellicle Ball. But alas, how could any cat dance at the Jellicle Ball without first engaging in a little practice?

A black-and-white tuxedo Tom stared up at the night's sky, his eyes twinkling. To him, it was the perfect night to practice the Jellicle dance.

The small cat leapt from his tunnel, soaring through the air in a fashion that only a magical cat could obtain. His face, paws, and tail shined in the moonlight, and his little black bowtie bounced along with him as he reached out to grab both feet, performing a perfect split. In an instant, he disappeared, smiling.

He was back in the tunnel now. He exploded out again, calling for all the Jellicle cats to come out and dance with him.

All was quiet.

Misto's ears twitched. He glanced towards the Nursery, where a ghost-white female had appeared, standing gracefully on her toes and reaching her hand out towards him. He smiled, and bounded towards her, his heart racing with excitement...until he realized, she wasn't looking at him. The white female was looking coyly behind him, at another figure. He turned, noting that Plato-- a graceful, brown-and-white tabby Tom, was eyeing Victoria with curiousity. He dashed over to her, rubbing against her. She pulled back, seemingly frightened...but then, she was smiling. He came up to her again, purring, and they rubbed their faces against each other in the beginning of what was the pas de deux.

She pulled away from him again, teasing him, until the two laid on the floor of the Junkyard, curling themselves into a ball beside each other.

Misto blushed, moving out of the way of the two lovers, although his heart felt as though it was being torn out of his chest. For the young tuxedo Tom thought that this would be the year in which he would muster up the courage to speak to Victoria...to tell her how he felt about her, how it hurt to be around her, and how his magical tendencies flourished in her presence. How, it made him proud that she had grown to be as beautiful a Jellicle as all the rest. How he wanted to be with her for the rest of their lives.

She had done the mating dance with Plato on the last Jellicle Ball. When he saw it, he'd been too scared to tell her that he was starting to like her. Victoria was still a kitten yet, and although the mating dance had been a symbol of her growth, it was on this occasion that she had the freedom to leave the Nursery. The ghost-white female would be able to decide how she wanted to serve the Jellicles, whether it be on daily patrols, hunting, guarding, Nursery-duty, or...through continuing the Jellicle tradition through the bearing of kittens.

Misto shook his head. They were still young yet. He still had time, didn't he?

He glanced towards the dancing couple. Victoria was laughing.

His ears laid back against his head. Perhaps not.

The black-and-white tuxedo Tom waited until the two were gone before he took to dancing again. His spirits brightened whilst standing in the moonlight. Maybe, he could call his good ole' friend, the Rum Tum Tugger, to come out and sing for him.

Oh, well, I never,

Was there ever,

A cat so clever as Magical Mr. Mistoffeeless.

He waited for his leopard-spotted friend to spring out from behind a hanging sheet, yowling like old times.

A moment later, the Tugger came striding out, a smile on his face. The eager Misto followed his gaze, padding after the other Tom, until he noticed Bomba at the other end of the Junkyard.

The Tom crashed into her playfully, causing her to spook. She turned on him, hissing, yet in an instant her demeanor changed, and she was purring at him.

The Conjuring Cat frowned, realizing that his friend was ditching him for a Queen. How rude! Misto rolled his eyes. Practicing out here was just useless and depressing, what with all these lovebirds stalking out of their dens to greet their mates.

Before he left, though, he decided to take a good, long look at the moon. It was half-full; the sky was full of blazing stars. Misto watched as one falling star cascaded down from the beautiful sky, then jumped as a startling burst of yowls reached his hears.

He turned to the Nursery, his fur laying flat as he realized that it was only kitten-play. He sighed, glancing back at the moon one last time--

The Tom's eyes glazed over, turning a dark gray color. At first, he was frightened, thinking that he had suddenly gone blind. But how could that be? His magic was strong. If anything, he should've been able to make his vision stronger.

It was like being hit by lightning, this feeling that cascaded over him now. Every inch of his black-and-white fur stood out, his body splaying on the ground and jolting with a violent seizure. The Tom shut his eyes, trying to focus on the magic that was left within him. He felt like he was spinning to the point where his stomach lurched and he felt like he'd eaten a stone. Then, he opened his eyes.

He could see again, although it was with little clarity. It was like he was in a deep, dark hole. His spine tingled nervously as he realized how clastrophobic he was. So much for being a magical, flexible cat. The tuxedo Tom felt another in his presence and he turned, seeing a young black Tom tremble below him.

The cat's fur was long and stood out at awkward angles. His eyes were dull, yet filled with fear as he regarded Misto. The black-and-white Tom found this quite strange, seeing as though no cat had ever been intimidated by him. They all knew him to be their small, friendly, magical friend who would barely hurt a fly--- unless someone fooled around with one of his Jellicle pals. Then, Misto was bound to get his paws dirty.

"What's the matter?" he jumped, spooked by his own voice. He had heard that voice before, but...it couldn't be right. "What's happening?" he asked, his voice going from it's usual softness to a deep, commanding tone.

The black cat fidgeted nervously, lifted up one of his forepaws. Half his whiskers were singed off, and a snaggle-tooth poked from his upper lip.

"You said you were going to punish me, Sir."

Misto cocked his head. "Punish you? I'm not gonna--" all the air in his lungs disappeared as he caught a glimpse of his paws.

His paws were dark and long-furred, and out of them spurred long, twisted, barbary-looking claws. He jerked away from himself. Impossible.

"Oh please, Sire, do get it over wif. I really just want to go rest, you see. Not that this isn't important, is just--- oh please, Sire."

"Enough," Misto commanded. His voice was deep and booming, and carried past the cave with a deafening creak. The one that called him "Sire" a moment ago was now shaking violently. "Go on to your nest. We shall continue this later."

The young Tom fell at his claws, lapping them gratefully. "Oh, thank you Sir." Misto pulled away from him, yet the black Tom didn't seem to notice as he fled the cave, his tail between his legs.

Oh no. Misto brought his paws over his ears. Oh, glory no.

"Ahem."

Misto blinked. Someone was standing close to the trench, asking to come in.

He cleared his little kitty throat, "Come in," he said.

A fiery Tom walked in, his amber eyes blazing with anger. "You didn't punish either of them?"

Misto flicked his ears, regarding the new cat's haughtiness. "I will punish who I see fit."

Suddenly, it felt like someone had zapped Misto's head. His ears rang, and his vision swirled in front of him. He no longer saw the fiery-orange Tom, or felt the strange clastrophobia of the hole, yet instead seemed to be looking upon the scene as an unknown spectator or a spy.

He gasped.

The Hidden Paw. The Nepolean of Crime. Captor of three Jellicle members-- murderer of many. Macavity was sitting below him, regarding the fiery Tom from before with great interest. What's going on here?

"What's going on here, Purcival? What are you trying to do?"

"I only want to understand what you're thinking, Father. It only seems right that if I am the one leading these patrols that I should understand what's going on here." The fiery-orange cat was obviously irritated; his voice was laced with jelousy and perhaps, a bit of anger.

"I'll tell you what's going on here! You got the wrong kitten!" Macavity burst out, swiping at his son angrily. The younger male ducked, missing his father's claws, yet he seemed oddly unfased--- as if his father had done this before.

"Father, I can assure you that it will not happen again..."

"It doesn't matter. No matter what we do, those bumbling Jellicles keep coming in here and stealing away what is rightfully mine! I won't take it anymore, Purcival. I can't take it anymore." The orange-and-black monster lowered his head, craning to be eye-to-eye with his son. "Purcival, I will be old soon, but you are my fountain of youth. One day, I must use my magic to make myself stronger...and to make you King of all that the Jellicles are against. But before this happens-- I must get that kitten back, and keep her this time, even if it means putting an end to all of the Jellicles and their hopeless little Junkyard."

Misto placed a paw over his mouth.

His body jerked wildly. The black-and-white cat endured turmoil as his being was ripped from the scene and placed back into his body in the Jellicle Junkyard.

He panted furiously. His mouth was so dry that he felt like he was eating sandpaper. He pulled at his bowtie, feeling itchy and uncomfortable.

"Misto, are you alright?" he heard a soft, worried voice ask.

His vision flooded back to him, and he saw her standing before him in all her angelic glory--- the young Victoria was staring down at him, concern glistening in her fantastic brown eyes. "Uh..." he coughed. "I'm fine, Vic, I just-- really need to speak with Munkustrap right now!" he leapt past Victoria (and a very confused Plato) completely and utterly devoting himself to the task of finding Munkustrap. The black-and-white cat, who was usually resting on the old automobile, had apparently left to go on a patrol of sorts.

Mistoffelees burst out of the Junkyard, finding a quick route to the forest. He bounded past Tugger and Bombalurina, who had been taking a pleasantly slow walk in the crisp morning air. "Hey, Misto, is something wrong?" Tugger asked.

"I need to know if you've seen Munkustrap!" the black-and-white cat said, placing his paws on Tugger's shoudlers.

"He came right by here a little bit ago. If you hurry, you should be able to catch him."

"Do you want us to come with you?"

"No thanks!"

Bomba glanced at the Tugger, clearly puzzled. "How strange."

Tugger shrugged. "That's Misto for you."

Misto busted through the forest, catching all sorts of leaves, twigs, and sticks in his fur as he went. He paused, catching Munkustrap's scent just before he crashed into the unknowing Second-In-Command of the Jellicle Junkyard.

"Misto, what's the matter?"

The young Tom was panting now. "It's--- Macavity...I saw him..."

The fur on the Second-In-Command's ruff stood up. "He's in the Junkyard!?"

"No. I saw him in a vision. I'm not even entirely sure how it happened, but one moment, I was staring at the moon, and the next--- I was Macavity. Then...I listened to him talk to a cat--- his son...and tell him that he needed to get Jemima. That, he needed to capture and keep her at any cost."

Munkustrap's ears twitched. "We have to get back to the Junkyard and tell the others what has happened. We have to keep them safe...can you do it again?" the black-and-white Tom asked.

"Do what?"

"See Macavity....again..."

Misto shrugged. "I don't know. I guess, if it means protecting my family, it's worth a try."


	8. Macavity

The great ginger cat brought a paw through his flaming-orange mane. His eyebrows furrowed into an angry grimace and his leathery nose twitched. He grinned until his yellowing teeth bit down on tongue. Blood trickled from his mouth, and he laughed.

His sunken eyes glared at his son, who was waiting for the command. It wouldn't be long now.

And yet, before he could order his son to start on the patrols, something strange overtook him. His body was shaking in an effort to hold up; he hadn't eaten anything in days and was absolutely famished. The flame-pelted cat had been so concerned with having Demeter and Jemima returned to him that he hadn't even taken in a drop of water in the past hour.

And then, it was before him. An apparition was floating behind his son. His eyes widened as he regarded the figure, until he realized that it was the Jellicle's own magical cat.

Macavity's deep laugh rumbled through the cave. His son barely moved a whisker. "Why, hello Mistoffelees. For what occasion must you be making this visit?"

Sheni turned swiftly, as if expecting to see the black-and-white tuxedo tom standing behind him in the flesh. When he caught sight of Misto's trick, he hissed, his ears laying flat against his head. "Why are we speaking like this now? We should be attacking the Jellicles!" he cried to his father. The young cat turned to Mr. Mistoffelees, his yellow eyes narrow. "I'll kill you myself, when I find you," he hissed.

"SILENCE!" One of Macavity's great, black paws moved to swat at his son, and, despite his father's hunger and thirst, the orange tabby had to swerve like a snake to avoid the injurious blow Macavity would've dealt him. "You will do no such thing. If anyone is to get their paws on The Conjuring Cat, it will be ME!"

Sheni did not seem fearful of Macavity, as other cats were, but he nodded respectfully as Macavity spoke.

Mistoffelees hadn't been so close to The Mystery Cat since he stole Old Deuteronomy from the Jellicle Junkyard on the night of the full moon. "I am making this visit to warn you, Macavity. The Jellicles are strong, and we will not take your threats lightly. Demeter and Jemima have chosen to stay with the Jellicles, and we will protect them at any cost--- even if it means fighting you to the death."

The white-and-ginger tom laughed deeply. "You speak boldly, young one. But you know as well as I that your powers are not fully developed. You cannot defeat me."

"I have learned much in my time here with the Jellicles. Regardless of the strength of my powers, the Jellicles are many in number and are loyal to their cause. They will stand behind me in an effort to destroy you."

"Enough of this petty talk. If you really believe that you and your Jellicles can defeat me, then tell that rat that calls himself Munkustrap to meet me at the Old Oak as soon as the stars appear in the sky. You can bring as many cats as you like, but, as you will soon learn....I will never be defeated."

The young cat nodded back. "As you wish, Macavity. But I should warn you--- Munkustrap is older and stronger than he last was. I am stronger. Given the opportunity, you will be killed without a thought of mercy."

Macavity nodded. "Then so be it."

Mistoffelees disappeared as quickly as he came.

The ginger cat's mane dragged through dust as he turned his head to regard his son again. "Go. Do whatever you must to prepare for battle."

"Should I gather the patrols?"

"There will be no need. The Jellicles will need all Toms at their disposal if they even want a chance at besting me. Their Junkyard and the surrounding areas will be unguarded. No. I need you to prepare the Troop for a invasion."

Sheni's yellow eyes widened as he realized his father's plan.

"You're meeting Munkustrap and his Conjurer alone?"

Macavity's dark gaze intesified. "Why, of course not. You will be coming with me, son."

The orange tabby's ears flicked in his father's direction. "But-- if the Jellicles bring all their Toms, we'll be outnumbered. I understand you don't have much faith in the Jellicles, but going into battle like this will be fatal!"

Macavity shivered. "It will more be fatal to you if you continue to question my decisions."

Sheni sighed. "As you wish, Father."

The firey cat waited until his son left before leaving the cave himself. He'd realized that if he switched positions or even moved a muscle, his ribs would be seen through his dirty, bloodstained coat. His ears swiveled to listen before he stood, his long, plumbed tail brushing the dusty cave floor. Macavity didn't care about dirt, sweat, or blood. To him, these were the reminders that he was the cat in power.

The Napoleon of Crime was no fool. He knew that if he was to face Munkustrap, Mistoffelees, and the rest of the Jellicles with only his son beside him, he would have to eat a reasonable meal and get some clean water into his thin, emaciated body. And so, when he knew that none of his Troops were looking, he left his cave and traced old pawsteps back to the forest, where a nearby creek was. He crouched low to the ground, making sure he was downwind, and immediately started to stalk a field mouse. His whiskers twitched intuitively and he took one step forward, digging his claws into a twig and alerting the small prey.

The mouse turned as if to see where the sound was coming from. Macavity growled, and the little, pink-eared creature started to flee, but there was no escape. The ginger cat rose from his spot, closing his eyes. The mouse's attempted escape had led it to a nearby tunnel in the ground, and it glared down this tunnel, as if contemplating whether or not to take the dive. Before he could react, the air in the gray-bodied animal's windpipe dissipated as invisible claws wrapped around it, squeezing out its insides over the forest floor.

Macavity's grip loosened.

It was now nothing more than a nasty smudge laying near a small tunnel, but it was still food. The white-and-ginger tom lapped it up eagerly. After his meal was eaten, he turned to the creek, licking up just enough water to clear the taste from his mouth.

The white-and-ginger Tom was so confident in his own strength that he barely gave a last look at his surroundings before falling asleep where he sat.

The sun was setting when he woke. It was time.

He hoped that his son had prepared himself for battle. It would be quite pathetic for The Hidden Paw to loose his heir over a little spat with the Jellicles.

Really, he didn't understand why these cats were being so unreasonable in the first place. When a Queen mates with Macavity, they mate for life. No matter how brutally honest he was with them, Queens always appeared to think that they could just do whatever they wanted after having forged a relationship with the fiery-maned Tom. Demeter was no different.

Macavity could remember that day as if it was only yesterday. The older sister had tried to convince Demeter that it was a bad idea, and that he was known only for causing trouble. But of course, the red-splattered cat didn't listen. She had been easy to seduce. Demeter had remained right by his side, obeying his every command. That is, until she realized she was pregnant. Somehow, she had escaped long enough to tell Bombalurina. The older Queen had helped Demeter escape, yet not without serious injury. Macavity smiled at the memory of Demeter's charred fur as she lay on the ground in front of him, squirming and screeching in pain. If it hadn't been for that Jellicle healer, she and the kitten would surely have died.

Demeter escaped, and gave birth to his kitten in the Jellicle Junkyard. Ever since, Macavity had sent spies to the Jellicle Junkyard to keep watch over his young daughter. She was blossoming into a most beautiful female herself, but her words and actions were corrupted by the beliefs of those disgusting Jellicles.

Macavity snorted. He had almost given up on the idea entirely, until he realized how much he needed her. If anything happened to Sheni, someone would have to command the Troops. And if Jemima was anything like her Auntie Bomba, she'd be up to the task. In truth, he had no idea what his daughter would be like when exposed to her father's subjects, but he could only hope that she could still be molded into the perfect Troop leader.

"Father, are you ready?"

Macavity nodded, then guided his son out of the tunnels.

***

Macavity stood on a branch of the Old Oak.

"Show yourself! Have you not come to fight!?" Munkustrap called out below him. The ginger Tom chuckled darkly. The black-and-white cat seemed frustrated.

The criminal's fur blended in perfectly with the trees. He was invisible to all, even the so-called Magic Cat. He could teleport himself from one spot to another without been detected, or even levitate above the Jellicles, if he so wanted. But for now, he just let them tire themselves out trying to scramble up the massive Oak.

The maned, golden-brown tom was on his way up next. He looked agitated, like there should be some more personal issue between he and Macavity. Was this maned tiger cat mated to one of the Queens?

A sudden burst of anger assaulted Macavity at the thought. How dare he take what isn't rightfully his? All these cats were the same.

Sheni, too, was at the top of the Old Oak, camouflaged by his father's magic. Macavity had a plan.

Instead of launching an attack on the Tugger (who was barely half-ways up the tree), the ginger-and-white Tom closed his eyes, and focused solely on the task at hand. In his mind's eye, Munkustrap glanced over at Mr. Mistoffelees with a new expression. This was not the kindness that was usually in the Second-In-Command's eyes. There was hesitation here, as if Munkustrap knew something wasn't right.

Macavity's laugh erupted from Mistoffelees' lips. The Rum Tum Tugger had stopped climbing, and was now sitting below Sheni, watching the scene unfold.

The Conjuring Cat was attacking his friends.

Excitement flowed through Macavity as Munkustrap blocked the blows that were seemingly coming from his friend. The tuxedo cat's eyes were glazed over to a dull gray, and all the Jellicles seemed reluctant to fight against him, despite the fact that he had already torn a sizeable chunk from Munkustrap's mane.

"Munkus, what's happened!?" Admetus exclaimed. He could barely speak before The Magic cat barreled over him, scratching his flank.

Munkustrap launched himself at Mr. Mistoffelees. His own tall figure was still in mid-air when he felt a strange tingling sensation under his skin. Suddenly, he was floating above the other Jellicles. "Misto, what are you doing?!" He received no reply. He let out a caterwaul of disbelief as he was flung aside like a Human plaything; his body colided with the Old Oak and he fell to the ground, limp and unresponsive.

Macavity watched through Misto's eyes as Tugger leapt from the tree, landing gracefully on his paws. He immediately wrapped his little brother in his arms. "C'mon Munk, you can't leave us hangin' now," he growled, trying to slap the other cat awake. He glanced up at Misto, and the black-and-white tuxedo cat chuckled darkly. The Mystery Cat had known Tugger since he was nothing more than a kitten, and yet he had never seen him so afraid. Tugger's sad, terrified expression gave him a boost of adrenaline that he didn't think was possible.

And then, just when he thought he had the upper hand, a spark of recognition gleamed in the Tugger's eyes.

"Macavity?"

The wild-maned cat swore and Misto mimicked him. He ran at Tugger, knowing that the maned tiger Tom would not be able to attack his young friend.

"Misto, please--" The Rum Tum Tugger's eyes were pleading with him. For a moment, Macavity felt guilt rising in his chest. He paused, realizing that the feeling was coming from his host. "You're my best friend. You're the Magical Mr. Mistoffelees, remember?"

Tugger was begging him to remember. It seemed to be working, because the little black-and-white Tom hadn't yet attacked him. "C'mon, buddy. You've got to be in there somewhere. You're always so amazing, you know. No matter what crazy trick you come up with, you always top it with the next one, and the next one. I know you're in there somewhere. You just need to show this bully of a cat that he's not in charge."

Macavity hissed. Mistoffelees wasn't mimicking him this time. Anger flared in his mind as he realized that he'd already lost his grip on the young cat. He growled, his invisiblity disappearing as he sprung from the Old Oak at Tugger, who was so focused on his friend that he didn't see the fiery-maned cat behind him.

The dullness of Misto's eyes faded away, and he shook his head, yowling, "Tugger, look out!"

The Tugger turned around, catching Macavity as the ginger-and-white cat leapt at him. They rolled away from Misto and Munkustrap, catching dirt and debris as they fought claw-to-claw. Macavity's black, gnarled claws clung to the Tugger's shoulder, jerking down in one swift swipe so as to rip the other Tom open. Tugger cried out in pain, using his back paws to push against Macavity. The bigger, more experienced Tom could not be thrown off, though, and for a moment the maned cat wondered if the ginger cat would deal him a final, killing bite. Blood gushed from the wound in his shoulder and poured down his waist. He blinked away the pain, trying to think clearly before Macavity tore him open again. The tiger tom gasped, then gave a final heave before going completely limp.

Macavity stopped. He stared down at the seemingly-lifeless Rum Tum Tugger, as if he didn't know what to make of the Tom's sudden death. He closed his eyes and took in a deep breath, smelling the sweet aroma of the other cat's blood. Magic thrummed in his paws as he held them over the Tugger, assessing his body.

The Tugger's dark-brown mane stirred. He blinked his eyes open slowly, then exploded from below his enemy, caterwauling all the way. He struck Macavity's face so hard that the magical cat fell backwards and barely righted himself. The Tugger barreled him over again, and he hissed, spitting at the maned cat.

"Do not think that I will hesitate to use my magic on you!"

As soon as he had said it, he started to levitate. The Tugger backed away, bracing for a counter attack, yet Macavity's expression changed, as though he was suddenly fearful of the Tugger.

"Nobody messes with my family. Not even you."

Tugger's gaze brightened with hope. "Misto--"

"You deserve to die..."

Macavity felt the air escaping him. He sputtered, gasping. His chest heaved from the effort of trying to breath, but despite his struggle against the younger cat, his vision was starting to blur. Mistoffelees gaze narrowed as he stared deep into the core of Macavity's magic.

"Please--" he rasped, but it was no use. He could feel the energy of his magic draining out of him, rendering him useless.

He recognized the screetch of his son behind Misto, and watched as Sheni flung himself at a newly-awake Munkustrap. Despite his best efforts, his son was immediately pummeled by the older, stronger Jellicle Tom. He watched as the Second-In-Command ripped his son open, and for the first time in his existence, The Mystery Cat felt helpless against the Junkyard Jellicles.

"So, now you know how it feels to be the one writhing underneath the grip of another. Good. Maybe next time you'll think before messing with the Jellicle Tribe."

Misto dropped him. He landed with a miserable thud. For the first time in his life, he felt weak, like there was no substance left in his body. He was nothing but skin and bones, therefore, without his magic, there was nothing left to sustain him. The massive ginger Tom heaved himself up from the dust, trying hard to conjure something, anything, yet his efforts were fruitless. "No, no, NO!" Frustration boiled inside him and he clawed at the ground, feeling hopeless.

Then, he remembered the rest of his plan, and he smiled. He watched as the Jellicles licked their wounds and took his son away. He didn't care. Sheni was nothing but a pathetic, magicless excuse for an heir. Macavity would get his magic back at any cost, and once the fight was truly over, he would gather the Troops again. All was not lost.


End file.
